Wistful Thinking
by Ikasashimi
Summary: Short Story. AU. A slightly modern version of Romeo and Juliet. Juliet has lost her memory of Romeo, and her parents have prevented her from seeing him. Can love conquer all obstacles, including memory loss?


**Disclaimer**: If I owned Romeo and Juliet, that would mean I'm like 100 years old or something :| So, obviously I don't own it

Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive :)) I know some people are wondering why I haven't been updating or writing anything new, but let's just say I've been busy with things like school. Anyhow, I decided to share a story I wrote, though some parts of it were the ideas of my friends Iris and Marco, but most of it was my idea :D So, I basically wrote this as a script (originally), since it was a project for school. We were supposed to do a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, but my friend Iris and I had different versions of the plot, and here is my version XD Well, I won't waste any more of your time.

Hope you guys enjoy the story~! :D

**Wistful thinking**

Silence. That was all I could hear. All around me there was nothing but white. I took a tentative step forward, afraid of what could happen, and felt the ground slip away. I was falling, deeper and deeper. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I could feel my eyes becoming heavy. I must have passed out, but right before that, I heard a voice. It was soft, but I'm sure I wasn't imagining it. That voice had said a name, a name I can no longer remember.

_Juliet_

An annoying beeping woke me. I turned my head slowly, slightly disoriented. My vision was blocked by streaks of color, as my eyes adjusted to the light of the room. I stared for a moment, looking at the white walls and the crinkly sheets of the bed.

I was in a hospital.

On my right sat machines which were hooked unto my arm, including the one make the beeping noise. I reached out to turn it off, unaware of the pair of eyes that watched me from afar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. "

I turned around in surprise to find a boy seated on the chair next to the bed. His hair was chocolate brown and his eyes were a dark cobalt blue. He had a strong build, but his features were those of a child. He reached out and held my hand. Confused, I pulled my hand away.

_Who was this guy anyway? _

He then sat closer to me, his face filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. I merely stared at him blankly.

"Who are you?" I asked. His expression seemed to falter. For a moment he looked so vulnerable. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his eyes pleading. I nodded my head. I was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. Standing in the doorway, was a middle-aged couple. The woman had obvious Asian features. Based on what she was wearing, she must have been Chinese. She wore a red silk top, decorated with golden patterns. Her raven black hair was put into a simple bun, and her eyes, which were (strangely) the color of emeralds, were steely and cold, as she stared at the boy. The man beside her looked similar. He had black hair, and cold, calculating, ochre brown eyes. His mouth was set into a tight line, and his eyes seemed ablaze with fury. The woman laid a hand on his shoulder, as if to restrain him.

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly. The boy flinched a little before he rose to answer.

"I'm here to see Juliet, sir"

"Didn't we tell you to stay away!" said the man, his face slowly turning a violent shade of red. I stared as they started glaring at each other. The boy, looking resigned, took one last glance at me and left. I stared at the empty spot where he had stood not too long ago. For some strange reason, I felt like I knew the guy, but it was impossible. I couldn't remember anything about him. In fact, I couldn't remember anything about myself either... I tried remembering anything I could, but my mind was a clean slate. I stared at the couple, confused about who they were. The man approached me.

"My daughter, what have I told you about that American hooligan!" he cried, beside him the woman was staring at the floor. I stared at him for a moment before replying.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. His face turned purple, as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Stop playing games with me! You know what I told you about this boy. He is a disgrace and will only bring dishonour to our family."

I kept my mouth shut. I didn't know how to respond to that. I couldn't even understand what this man was trying to tell me.

"Juliet, are you feeling alright?" asked the woman, her eyes suddenly filled with worry.

_That name again._

"Who's Juliet?" I asked hoping to find out anything I could about that name. For some reason, I felt a strange pull towards it. The woman looked at me weirdly, her eyes brows raised.

"Is this a joke? Juliet, if you're playing around, then it isn't funny." She said, her eyes widening slightly. Moving next to my bed, she took my hand, and held it gently.

"You honestly don't remember anything?" she asked quietly. I nodded my head. She suddenly sat down, as if she didn't have the strength left to stay upright. The man had moved beside her and was slowly patting her shoulder. His expression was a lot softer than it was the first time he entered the room.

"Daughter, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" he asked softly. I scrunched up my nose in concentration, my head aching, but nothing came. My mind was still that blank slate. The man, who I realized must have been my father, had taken a step back. His eyes were staring blankly at me. I suddenly felt guilty. How much sorrow had I brought upon them...? I felt the guilt rising up in my chest, slowly and painfully.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. The woman, who was supposedly my mother, gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't stop what happened..." What she had said had spiked my curiosity. _What was she talking about?_ Before I could ask, my father came forward once more, his arms held stiffly on his sides.

"I believe it would be best if we called a doctor and left you here to rest." Without any further comment, he took my mother's hand, and they departed, leaving me alone in the empty hospital room.

I sat there in silence for a moment, before slowly laying my head on the pillow, allowing sleep to overcome me...

The next few days flew by like a blur. Everyday seemed to be the same. My routine seemed to be filled with various tests, eating and sleeping. It became tiresome after some time, but my memory slowly began to piece itself together. At first it seemed like senseless tidbits, but as I started to regain my more memory, the more it made sense. By the end of the week, I had already regained most of my memory, or you could say I had regained 15 years out of my 16 years on earth. My parents didn't seem to mind the fact that I could remember anything recent. Actually, they were pretty happy about it. It was weird though. They wouldn't explain anything about my recent past, except that "it is better left forgotten..." which made me think there is more to it than I thought.

Then, on the day I was to be discharged from the hospital, my parents introduced me to someone.

His name was Paris.

He was apparently a student at my school, and the son of my father's business partner. He had sandy brown hair, and golden brown eyes. He was about a year older than I was, and was very polite. He was a little childish...wait, let me rephrase that, he was very childish. In fact, my first impression of him was ruined when he decided to gargle his drink in front of me...Not the best experience I've had...But, to be honest he's not such a bad guy. I mean, he's really kind, and my parents liked him, so it must be a good sign, right?

On the day itself, he had joined us for dinner, and my parents kept urging me to get to know him. It was strange, but I went through with it anyway. Though I had a strange feeling that this had happened before...

After meeting Paris and spending a week in a hospital, it's no surprise that I groaned at the very mention of school. My parents had decided that if I were to get to know Paris better, I'd better start going to school, which was "conveniently" a walk away from our home.

On my first day, Paris and I had to go separate ways, considering the fact that I was a year his junior. So, I walked around the hallways, amazed at the splendour of the architecture, happy with the freedom of being alone for a while. I was approaching my locker, when I bumped into a boy. I dropped my books in surprise, and smiling sheepishly the boy helped me pick them up.

"Sorry about that," he said shyly.

"It's no proble-" I stopped short. Standing in front of me was the boy from the hospital.

"Oh, hey Juliet!" he said in surprise. "I didn't notice it was you." I stayed silent, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Romeo by the way. But you can call me the love of your life," he said with a wink. I giggled, my whole body visibly relaxed.

"Honestly, are all Americans this cheesy?" I asked, but before he could answer, I suddenly felt a tingling sensation...like...I've been through this conversation before.

"Nah, just me." he said slyly, before his face became worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, eyeing me from head to toe.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well you look kinda..." he said making a face. I laughed a bit.

"I've just been having a rough week, that's all."

"Well, you know what they say, 'You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall...is in love with me." he said, smirking. I giggled in response.

"You and your cheesy pickup lines. Seriously, where do you get all this stuff?" He shrugged in response.

"It just comes to me."

"Prove it."

" Can I have your picture?" he asked suddenly

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"So I can show Santa what I want for Christmas," he said, winking. I laughed at how funny he looked.

"By the way, could I have your number, in case I need it for a project or something?" he added quickly. I stared at him, my mouth forming a small o.

_And here I was expecting another pickup line_.

"I don't have a cellphone... My parents are really old fashioned. They're not communist or anything," I added quickly. "They're just really conservative. I mean, my dad takes conservative to a whole new level!" Romeo chuckled at how I stumbled with the words.

"I see. Well, anyway I'll see you around!" he cried as he waved before leaving. As he started to walk away I remembered something.

"Wait!" I cried before he could get any farther. He turned around and started walking back towards me.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyebrow raised, a smug smile on his face.

"It's my birthday on Saturday and we're having a party at my house. My parents said I could invite anyone and I was wondering if...you know..."

"I'd love to go!" he replied happily. I smiled.

"Be there by 7."

The whole living room was decorated in fancy silks and red satin. The guests were all dressed in their best and a small orchestra was playing in the corner of the room, next to the buffet table. My mother and father were standing before me, my mother in her favourite lavender Chinese dress, and my father in his tux. They were both holding glasses of wine, my mother waiting next to me, as my father made conversation with the other guests.

"Where is this friend of yours Juliet?" she asked, her tone politely curious. It was never in my mother's nature to be sound "genuinely" curious. According to her it made her sound a little... "daft" or in simpler words, dumb.

"He said he would be here. Maybe something came up." As I said this, Romeo entered. All eyes were on him as he came in...dressed in casual clothes. My mother had an expression of shock, just like everyone else in the room. I quickly ran up to him, dragging him a little farther from the others.

"What are you wearing?" I whispered. Romeo looked honestly confused.

"I'm wearing the usual. Besides, you didn't tell me it was a formal event." Suddenly, a shadow descended upon us, as my father stood before me, his face devoid of emotion. It would have been convincing, if it weren't for his fists, which were clenched on his sides.

"Daughter, who is this...hooligan?" he asked. I wondered when he was going to stop pretending he didn't know Romeo.

"This is Romeo. My friend from school..." I said softly, playing along. On my father's right stood my cousin, Tybalt. His face was red with anger.

" How dare you enter this humble home? This is an insult to our family. Who do you think you are, coming to a special event like this, dressed like...like...THAT? You should be ashamed of yourself!" he shouted. I immediately moved closer to Romeo, as if to shield him from their wrath.

"He didn't mean to insult anyone! You shouldn't be mad at him. If there's anyone to be blamed, it should be me!" I protested. Romeo was standing stiffly on my left.

" I didn't mean to insult you sir..." he said softly. My father merely glared at him and said in a voice, as cold as ice and as hard as steel.

"You should _leave_."

The tone of finality rung between them, and as they stood there like statues, Tybalt came forward once more.

"He said leave! Didn't you hear him? Or are you just deaf?" he cried. Romeo took one long look at him and began to turn away.

"I heard him." Was the last thing he said before walking away. I stood there staring the spot he had occupied not too long ago. My heart told me to run after him, but my mind told me to stay, unless I was willing to face my father's fury.

"I don't want you to affiliate yourself with that sorry excuse for a boy," he said after a moment of silence.

"He didn't do anything wrong! It's my fault. You don't have to be mad at him for something I did!" I cried, tears slowly beginning to fall. He stared at me for a second, most likely feeling the de javu I was feeling at the moment.

" It is decided. You will NOT see that boy again. Do you understand daughter?" he replied coldly. I stood there silently, trying to control my emotions.

"Juliet," he said softly, his tone laced with surpresed rage. "_Do you understand_?" I bowed my head in defeat.

"Yes father..."

I met Romeo the next day at the old abandoned park near school. It had overgrown weeds and bushes here and there, but it was the only place we could meet without anyone finding us. We sat on the swings, which were old and rusty, but strangely comfortable. Romeo and I were sitting there in an awkward silence, before he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry about the other day... I hope your old man didn't give you a hard time again." He said with a rueful smile on his face. I had a feeling I knew why he was smiling.

"Well, he didn't, but he forbade me from seeing you..." he didn't seem surprised at all when I told him that, which again, led me to believe he still remembered.

"I don't care about what your dad says!" he said suddenly, his eyes ablaze. "I don't want to stop seeing you, just because your dad doesn't like me. We can talk in secret. No one will ever know." His eyes were desperate, and I was tempted to tell him, but that would ruin everything. I hesitated before replying.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Juliet..." he begged, smothering me with his puppy dog eyes. I smiled.

"Fine..." I sighed. "But, we must keep it a secret. No one, and I mean NO ONE must know about this." I added, pointing my finger at him. Smiling, he raised his right hand.

"Scout's honour."

"Then let's make this our special place. We'll meet here after class everyday."

"And..." he said, as he took out something from his pocket. "We can talk to each other using this." In his hand was a small black cell phone.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded his head. Wrapping my arms around him, I jumped on him.

"You're the best! I can't believe you did all this!" he chuckled as, her pulled me closer to him.

"I know."

"Mother, Father, I have returned." I cried as I entered the house. I entered the living room, and found my parents seated on the couch. They were talking to someone on the chair opposite them. I moved to see who it was and was faced with Paris.

"Greetings Juliet," he said politely.

"Um..Hi?" I turned towards my mother.

"What's going on?" I asked. My father slowly stood up, clearing his throat.

"Juliet, you're mother and I have finally found you a suitable husband."

"What?"

"You are to marry Paris. He is a suitable choice for you. Better him, than some American hooligan." he explained, emphasising the bit about an American hooligan.

"But..."

"No buts Juliet." At this point, Paris stood up.

"I look forward to our life together. We shall have 5 strong sons, and a garden with a shrine for our ancestors. Such is our destiny." He said, grinning. I looked at my parents, who were staring at me as if they expected me to do something. I hung my head low.

My plan was ruined.

In school I had avoided Romeo. I didn't want to tell him, especially when I knew how much it would kill him to find out. But fate had other plans, and kept throwing him my way. I bumped into him a lot. Each time, I had to think of a different excuse to escape. It would be better to distance myself from him now then hurt him again.

But I couldn't avoid him forever.

Not too long after, I bumped into him in our 'secret' place. I knew there was a possibility he would be there, but I couldn't resist going. So in the end, I ended up alone with him, with nowhere else to run.

"Juliet...please tell me what's wrong. You've been avoiding me for a week. Did I do anything wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. He would be crushed if I told him. I stayed silent, which seemed to agitate him.

"Juliet! Please tell me. I just want to help, but I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's wrong." His eyes pleading, and his hands gripping mine. I tried to move farther, but his grip was as tight as a python's.

"I...I-I'm engaged!" I managed to say. He stared at me in silence.

"I'm supposed to marry Paris, and I can't do anything to stop it. I-I..." I cried, before bursting into tears. Romeo patted my back slowly, his face devoid of emotion. Shaking me a little, he looked me in the eye and said,

"We'll go somewhere far away, where no one will find us. We'll escape all this drama."

"You mean run away?"

"'Yes. We can start over, and you can finally be free. We won't have anyone telling us what to do, or who we should be. But, for this to work you must go home, and pack whatever you'll need. I'll meet you here in an hour." He said as he let go of my hand. Giving him a quick hug, I ran back to my house.

I cautiously entered the house. Everything was quiet, but taking no chances I crept up to my room. I took out my duffel bag and placed everything I could inside. I placed my clothes and the few possessions I had inside. I was already zipping it shut, when someone opened the door. I turned to find my parents standing in my doorway. They were both standing there with their mouths open, like fish out of water.

"Daughter, what is the meaning of this?" asked my father, finally finding his voice.

"I-I..." I stammered, my heart hammering in my chest. My hands had become sweaty, and my legs were shaking.

_I've been caught. _Was the only coherent thought in my mind.

"Were you planning to...to...run away?" my mother asked, her voice soft. At that my father came forward and grabbed my hand.

"Don't tell me you were going to run away with that hooligan? What have I told you about not seeing that boy? You are to be married to Paris, yet you-you affiliate yourself with that boy!"

"But father! He's a great guy, he's kind and caring. Why must I stop seeing him?"

"See, you don't even deny it! I'm ordering you to stop seeing that boy Juliet! This nonsense will stop at once! You have already made a fool of yourself, do not make it any worse!"

"But.."

"This is final Juliet! If you disobey me once more I will disown you!"

"Maybe I'd be better off that way!"

Suddenly, I was knocked to the floor, my cheek throbbing, and my pride badly bruised. Tears stung my eyes as I looked at my father. His face mirrored the shock I felt at what he had done.

"I told myself I wouldn't hurt my daughter, that I would never hit her..." he said quietly. "But...you are not worthy of that title. YOU are not worthy of being a Capulet! You...are no longer my daughter!" he said before turning around swiftly and leaving. My mother took one look at me and vanished as well.

I sat there on my floor, my fist clenching and unclenching as I struggled to stop the tears. But nothing I did could stop the anguish I felt in my heart. My head was spinning, and my cheek still stung. I couldn't breathe.

I took the phone Romeo had given me and held it gently in my hand. I wanted to call him so badly, but I knew it would only make things worse in the end. Instead, I looked up and smiled ruefully at the heavens.

"If only we could be two stars in the sky, free to roam the limitless galaxies."

I lay there for a moment, memories rushing through my mind.

_"_ _I'm Romeo by the way. But you can call me the love of your life._"

_"You should leave."_

_"..let's make this our secret place."_

_"I don't want you to affiliate yourself with that sorry excuse for a boy!"_

_"I don't want to stop seeing you, just because your dad doesn't like me!"_

_"No one must know about this."_

_"If you disobey me once more I will disown you!"_

_"Maybe I'd be better off that way!"_

_"YOU are not worthy of being a Capulet!"_

Suddenly, I heard a scream. Breaking out of my reverie, I sat up_. _Tears stinging my eyes, as I remembered the accident.

_It was late at night. At that time, Romeo and I had planned to run away. He promised to meet me at the old park. I had carefully snuck out of the house in my car. I was at the intersection when my phone rang. Romeo was calling to find out where I was. I had just told him that I was at the corner, when a bright light flashed before my eyes. I hear the screeching of the tires. Everything spins around in a blur, before it stops suddenly with a loud bang.  
><em>

_My car skidded off the road, and hit one of the lamp posts. My eyesight was blurry, and I felt light headed. I could hear Romeo shouting my name on the other end of the line. He must have heard my scream. I try to lift my arm, but I'm too weak. Slowly, I start to loose consiousness. I hear him schout one last time before I am swallowed by the darkness._

_"JULIET!"  
><em>

With a sudden resolve, I stood up and walked towards my desk. Taking a pencil and paper in hand, I wrote.

Romeo had waited for hours for Juliet to arrive, yet he waited in vain. Worried, he had gone home heavy hearted.

"What if she changed her mind? What if she goes through with the wedding? What if...?" he asked himself, slowly pacing around his room. Plopping himself upon the bed, he stared out the window, wishing that he was a star.

In the morning, he had received a letter in the mail. He immediately recognized the hand writing and opened the letter eagerly.

_Dear Romeo,_

_I'm sorry for everything. I know you wouldn't understand why, but you will in time. To be honest, I'm writing this because I have something to tell you. Remember that time in the hospital when I asked you who you were? Well, I didn't remember you then. But when I bumped into you on the first day of school...I remembered. When you said that pickup line, I had remembered that we had met before. I know I lied, and you have every right to be angry at me, but before you rip this up and throw it in a fire, please listen to what I have to say._

_Ever since I met you, so many things have happened in my life. For example, I disobeyed my parents, which is quite a big thing for me, especially since I used to think that disobeying my parents was the worst crime I could ever commit. Now, things have changed and I'm looking at the world in a whole new perspective, and it's all thanks to you._

_Do you remember when you bumped into me in the hallway? You told me all those cheesy lines. Well... you really need new lines. I've heard all those before. But...when you were saying them, were you planning to jog my memory or something? I mean, why use the same lines you used on me when we first met? You told me the same things, and I guess it just makes me wonder what your motives were. Don't get me wrong. I don't mind you recycling pickup lines. I'm just curious._

_You know, while I was in the coma, I heard a voice. It had called out my name before I woke up. For days I had wondered who it was. I even forgot about it for a while. But it wasn't until I saw you again that I realized, it was your voice. I heard your voice. It's kinda embarrassing for me to tell you this but... I, for some strange reason, liked the way you said my name. I know it's strange, but I just do. Maybe you say it differently, or maybe it's just because you're you, but what I know for certain is that it was your voice I heard, and no one else's._

_I really care about you. I wanted to tell you I remembered, but I was afraid. I know it sounds crazy, but I was afraid of what my parents could do. They had gone all the way to keep me from seeing you, and after the accident they never mentioned you. In fact, when I asked, they immediately shot down my questions, and told me to never speak of you again. I didn't remember the accident then, but, now that I remember, I realize how much it must have hurt when I asked you "Who are you?". I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you._

_That's why, I decided to pretend. I pretended to have forgotten you, which I regret, but I still think it's for the best. I know you won't like my idea, but I hope that you'll understand how much it pains me to tell you this. I'm going to have to tell you the truth. But before that I want you to know, that no matter what happens, you'll always be the guy who I'll think about the most. The guy I know will stick with me, even when you're not there. _

_But, I can't keep avoiding reality. So, I'm just gonna get this over with._

_I'm going to marry Paris. _

_I know what you're thinking. WHY? Well, you remember when I invited you to my party? I had this delusion that you and my father could see eye-to-eye and make peace, but I was wrong... I tried to slowly get him to accept you, but he decided to go on with my engagement to Paris. I wanted to keep you close, but in the end I have to push you away. I love you, but we can't be together. All those plans to run away with you was just wistful thinking. No matter how much it hurts, I can't just run away with you.  
><em>

_Please don't try to stop me. I don't want you to get hurt. I hope you'll understand how hard this is for me to do. If there was only another way, then I wouldn't have gone through all this. I wouldn't have had to make you suffer, but sadly, there is no other solution._

_I know, you're going to tell me that there is always a solution, but I have to be honest with you. I've tried, God knows how much I've tried, but I've seen my plans backfire over and over again. It's true that there is always a solution, just like you would say..._

_But this is my solution._

_I am to marry Paris, and from here on out, we can never see each other again. You cannot stop what the wheels of fate have set in motion... _

_So, this is my final farewell to you._

_Goodbye Romeo._

_Juliet_

He read the letter again and again, his hands shaking, and his eyes filling up with tears. The paper he was holding was crushed in the grip of his hands.

Juliet was gone.

She was engaged, and he was left alone. Looking at the paper one last time, he carefully flattened it out, feeling the spot where Juliet's tears hit the page, before folding it into a neat square. Holding it gently in his hands, he took a small box from his wardrobe, and placed it inside. On that insignificant piece of paper, was his last connection to Juliet, his last memento of her.

He lay his head on the pillow, his head spinning. In the distance, he could hear the sound of a song playing on the radio...

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>

He turned his head, and took the photo of them from his nightstand, cradling it gently in his hands. He and Juliet were seated on the swing, laughing. He remembered how he brought his tripod all the way there, just to get one photo. It didn't go as planned, taking the shot before they could stop laughing and look at the camera, but he didn't care. At this point, it no longer mattered.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
>When she thought up that I should be with you.<em>

Suddenly, his hands began to shake, and his eyes became blurry. As soon as a sob escaped his lips, he broke down. His shoulders shook with a brutal force. He struggled to catch his breath, feeling the pain of loss all over again. Just like when he thought he had lost Juliet in the accident.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
>I will never be with you...<em>

Fin

So...what do you guys think? I hope it wasn't too cliche or anything :" Cause in our actual skit, the ending was different. This was more of an alternative ending =))

By the way... **Disclaimer:** I don't own the song "You're beautiful" It belongs to James Blunt. (Hope I didn't get his name wrong :")

Well anyway, comments and suggestions are always welcome :)

Hope you guys enjoyed my story!

Until next time,

Ja Ne!

-Ikasashimi


End file.
